To Thine Own Self Be True
To Thine Own Self Be True is the 10th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis A DEATH IN THE ZIP CODE – Although she is conflicted about whether or not she can forgive her mother for all the pain she has caused, Kelly (Jennie Garth) continues to support Silver (Jessica Stroup) as she deals with Jackie's (guest star Ann Gillespie) declining health. Navid (Michael Steger) confronts Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) about her drug use. Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) are surprised when Annie (Shenae Grimes) informs them she would like to invite Jasper (guest star Zach Sherman) over for dinner. Dixon (Tristan Wilds), still upset with Debbie over her handling of the Sasha (guest star Mekia Cox, who does not appear in the episode) situation, declines to join them. Dixon, Ivy (Gillian Zinsler) and Navid devise a plan for Liam (Matt Lanter) to tell Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) the truth about Jen (guest star Sara Foster). Ryan (Ryan Eggold) and Jen's relationship is taken to an entirely new level when he convinces her to go on a weekend camping trip. Naomi and Jamie's (guest star Travis Van Winkle, "Meet the Spartans") make out session is interrupted by Richard (guest star Jonathon Trent, "CSI: NY") and his mom, forcing Naomi to come clean about her plans to get accepted into CU. Summary After Jackie is rushed to the hospital, the doctors tells Silver to wait in the lobby. At school, Naomi tells Navid that she wants to join his journalism club so she can put it in her application to CU. She suggests she start a sex show called Clark after Dark,. Navid tells Naomi that Adrianna is back on drugs. During lunch, Naomi tells Adrianna what Navid told her. Adrianna says Navid might still be angry after they broke up, but assures Naomi she is clean. Naomi says she lied to her before, but Adrianna says she is not acting like she did when she was on coke. Kelly meets Silver at the hospital. She says Jackie wasn't breathing when she woke up and she has been in the operating room for an over an hour. The doctor arrives and says since their mother had a cardiac arrest while fighting cancer, she doesn't have much longer to live. Kelly tells Silver go ahead and see their mom without her. Dixon, who is still upset about Debbie not telling him the truth about Sasha, tells Harry and Debbie that he is getting a ride to school. They notice that Annie is in a good mood. She admits she has been seeing a boy named Jasper. She describes him as a genius filmmaker. Annie says she plans of bringing him to dinner. Annie goes back to her room where Jasper awaits her. Debbie knocks on the door as Jasper hides. She asks what Jasper would like for dinner. After Debbie leaves, Jasper asks if he should come to dinner through the window or through the front door. Dixon asks Liam and Navid if Ivy has a recording studio. He suggests they record Ivy, process it to make it sound like Jen and play it for Naomi. Dixon and Navid notice Annie and Jasper hanging out. Navid says he saw Jasper deal drugs. Using a sexy voice, Naomi practices her Clark After Dark show with Jamie. Naomi gets a call from Navid, but she ignores him. Richard walks in with his mom who is the Dean of Admissions. She tells Naomi that she knows she canceled her cocktail party date with Richard. Jen and Ryan dress for a social event. She says they will be sitting with a Brazilian businessman. Jen sees that Ryan is overwhelmed. He says he would like to show her more of his world. He suggests they go camping during the weekend. Jen says it sound romantic and hesitantly agrees to go. While Naomi and Jamie eat dinner, Naomi says she is upset that Richard saw them together. She says she is worried about his mom. She asks him what he thinks and explains she is the Dean of Admissions. Jamie figures that Naomi was using Richard to get close to his mom. Naomi explains she wanted the best shot possible to get into the school, but realized she made a mistake. Jamie explains that Richard has been beating himself up for over a week and since she is a user, he doesn't want to see her. Navid considers letting Naomi shoot her sex show. Adrianna confronts Navid about telling Naomi that she is using drugs. Navid says he caught her buying drugs from Jasper. He says he thinks it is odd that she suddenly moved from being totally depressed to how she is now. Adrianna says it wasn't hard to get over him. She states she was only with him since she needed him. She admits she was never in love with Navid. Jen arrives at Ryan's apartment with a large load of supplies. Ryan says they can't bring that much and the beauty of camping is that they don't need much. Kelly brings Silver coffee at the house. Silver thanks her for driving her home from the hospital. Silver says she worries no one is looking after her. Silver suggests she see their mom since she might regret it later. Kelly says they no longer have a relationship. She explains she has twenty more years of bad memories of her mom. She continues by saying her mom always thought she wasn't good enough. Naomi knocks on Richard's door and explains she is there to see him. Richard says he is surprised she likes Jamie since he felt like they connected. Naomi confesses she is not into the environment. She admits the reason why she wanted to date him was to meet his mom. She explains she always wanted to attend CU and wanted to guarantee she get in. Naomi tries apologizes, but Richard tells her to stop. At home, Annie asks Harry not to tell any stupid jokes during dinner with Jasper. Annie tells her parents that Jasper is sweet and sensitive. Dixon says he is going to help his friend move. As Dixon and Annie fight, Dixon exclaims Jasper is a drug dealer. Jasper rings the doorbell. Just before Dixon leaves, he tells Jasper to enjoy his dinner. Annie introduces her parents to Jasper. At the camp site, Ryan tells Jen it is nice to get out of the city. They hear thunder just before Ryan starts a fire. Jen says she shouldn't have worn her suede boots as she gets in Ryan's car. Ryan heads to his car after it starts to rain. While packing up at the journalism club, Navid suggests to Liam that she get Jen to confess that she slept with him, but Liam doesn't like the idea. At home, Jasper compliments Debbie on the dip she made. Annie announces she is working on a film with Jasper, but Harry is unenthusiastic at the news. Jasper says Annie is her inspiration. After Harry asks who his friends are at school, Jasper says he only has Annie. Annie explains the students at school suck and are spoiled brats. Jasper instructs Annie to calm down. Debbie and Harry go to the kitchen to grab the dinner. Jasper feels he is blowing his first meeting with her parents. Annie admits Dixon told her parents that he is a drug dealer. At the table, Jasper says he is not a drug dealer. Jasper explains he feel like he has a place in a world when he is with Annie. He asks them to give him a chance. Debbie asks him to join them for dinner. Naomi enters the journalism club room and sees Liam. She tries to walk away, but he asks Naomi to give him a hand moving boxes. She goes to help, but hurts his hand. Naomi grabs a bag of ice and soothes Liam's pain. Liam tells her he would love to take back what happened last year. He confesses he thinks about what he did everyday. Navid arrives and is surprised to see Naomi there. Kelly goes to the hospital and discovers her mom's room is empty. She asks the cleaning lady where she is, but she doesn't know. Kelly gets upset since she lost her chance to talk to her mom. Ryan packs up the campsite while Jen sips wine and reads her paper inside the car. She tells him they should cut their losses and go home. Ryan realizes he made a huge mistake by wanting to do what he wants to do. He says he makes sacrifices to attend her social events. He admits he feels like he walks around egg shells which is not fun. He says he puts up with it to be with her. Jen says she had no idea what he was feeling. Ryan tries to go asleep in the car. Silver meets with Kelly in the hallway. She says she tried to say goodbye, but it is too late. Kelly informs her they moved Jackie to a private room. Annie tells her parents that the dinner started awkward, but she is glad they gave Jasper a second chance. Harry and David tell her she shouldn't see Jasper any more. Debbie says that Jasper seems odd since he doesn't have any friends. She says Annie doesn't seem like herself when she is around him. Annie says they don't know who she is, then storms off. Kelly visits her mom in her room. Jackie admits she was a terrible mother. She says she is so much better that she expected. Jackie tells her she is proud of her since she is beautiful, strong and caring. As they both tear up, Kelly forgives Jackie. Jackie says she wanted to hang on until she got there. Jackie says she loves her. Noami finds Jamie waiting for her at school. He says he is impressed she apologized to Richard. He says he overreacted and can't stay mad at her. He admits he is falling for her. Naomi says it was her dream to meet someone like him, but she is still hung up with someone else. Jamie gets in his car and drives off. Jasper asks Annie if he can come back for another dinner. Annie says her parents don't want her to see him anymore. Jasper says there is no point in getting mad at anyone. After Annie asks what they should do, Jasper says they will figure things out. Naomi walks in Adrianna's room unannounced. She says she met the perfect guy, but broke up with him. Naomi notices as Adrianna hides something in her purse. Naomi digs and discovers a bottle of pills. She can't believe Adrianna lied to her again. Naomi tells her to do what she wants since she is over it. After Noami leaves, Adrianna pops another pill. At the campsite, Ryan wakes up and realizes Jen is not in the car. He finds her setting up the tent after she started a fire. She apologizes for forcing him to go to all the parties. Jen warns him about the consequences of learning the truth about her life. Ryan says he wants to know everything. Jen admits she is broke and living off Naomi. Ryan says he is not dating her for her money. Jen says she wasted her money trying to land her husband. She admits she is still technically married, but her husband cheated on her. As they cuddle, Ryan says he would never cheat. Silver and Kelly sit by Jackie as she passes away. Kelly reaches for Silver's hand as she starts to cry. Jasper surprises Navid and pushes him down a flight of stairs. After the school bell rings, he leaves. The students call for help after they discover Navid unconscious on the floor. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Stars :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ann Gillespie as Jackie Taylor Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman Guest starring :Travis Van Winkle as Jamie :Jonathon Trent as Richard Carter :Rikki Klieman as Dean Carter Quotes :Adrianna: (To Navid) You really weren't that hard to get over... we were only together because I needed you. That's not love :Naomi: Watching that movie on industrial meat production just gave me a craving for Kobe sliders :Annie: You're not gonna tell any stupid jokes during dinner, right? :Harry: When you say stupid, you mean hilarious, right? Trivia * To Thine Own Self Be True is a quote by the character Polonius from the William Shakespeare play, Hamlet. *Last appearance of Ann Gillespie (Jackie Taylor) in the franchise. *This is also the first death in 90210. The others are Javier, Marla, Raj and Riley. Music *4PM (Pete Miser Mix)" by Pete Miser *"All I Want Revisited" by The Fountainheads *"Butch" by Saint Motel *"Electric Twist" by A Fine Frenzy *"Esa Mulata" by Juan Vicente Zambrano *"Manhattan Shag" by Richard Freitas & Geraldine Brioso *"She's My Girl" by Kram *"Sunscream" by Jimi Ashmore & John Etkin-Bell *"The Other Side" by Matt Martino *"Wonderwall" by Ryan Adams Photos 90210-show268.jpg 90210-show269.jpg 90210-show270.jpg 210sisters.jpeg 210hospital.jpeg To-Thine-Own-Self-Be-True-2-10-Stills-90210-8856231-2000-1333.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2